All a part of the Holidays?
by Hoshigaki Kisame
Summary: Konan finds a girl in the snow outside the base, and invites her in. But this is not your average girl, is it? Written by me and my friend Misuki. Pein x OC, Kuzu x Konan, Dei x Itachi


Konan watched the snow fall outside her cold, glass window. She sighed; it was the first snowfall of the season, and Pein made that stupid rule that members can't go outside. "We might get seen!" He said. Bah. and Humbug. "Get seen outside our own base? No one in their right mind would get anywhere near the base. Frustrated, she stripped herself of her cloak, put on a sweater, and her new set of pale blue gloves, hat and scarf. Boots on, she skipped down the hallway and out the door into the white wonderland outside. She decided to build a snowman. Just as she was getting the first ball of her snow creation finished, she felt a sudden cold burst hit the back of her head. Touching where she was hit, she pulled away with her hand covered in snow. A snowball.

From behind a tree was a small young girl giggling at the blue haired woman. She bent to the ground and picked up a large scoop of snow, smashed it into a ball and threw it right at the woman. After she nailed her twice, the small girl skipped up to the woman and smiled. "Aha hiya! Sorry about that, but nobody else is around to be a good target. O im Misuki by the way, what's your name?" she stared up at her with a questioned face.

Konan just looked at the girl. She was in her mid-teens: around fifteen years old. She had deep red-brown; long hair in two braids underneath a purple striped, fuzz-ball topped hat. Her gloves matched her hat. She didn't seem to realize that she was talking to a criminal, or that she was right outside the doors of the Akatsuki base. Konan was a bit surprised: no one in their right mind would be around the base. But she smiled and laughed. This 'Misuki' was just a girl having fun in the snow. She wouldn't know better. "Hi, I'm Konan. Um, Misuki, are you lost? There isn't a village around for a few miles."

Her face went from questioned to confused to happy again. "well lost isn't the word I would use." she paused for a sec. "ok yea im a little lost, but I have to be close to somewhere because your out here all alone too." she just looked at Konan for a little then she plopped back into the snow and make a quick snow angel, she jumped back up and giggled again. "Soo did you come from your village or did u just ditch your team heading back from a mission like I did?"

Konan faltered, "Eh, well, Misuki, I live around here." She suddenly had an idea. Pein might not approve of it, but Konan could talk him out of it. "How would you like to go get some hot chocolate with me? It's pretty cold out here."

She looked at her with suspicion then just blew it off and smiled again "Uhh well im sure my team is wondering where im at, but a few more minutes couldn't hurt any, right? O what the hell, sure why not. So where do you live exactly?" she asked

Konan pointed to the sharp cliff that they were next to. "Here. Well, let me show you." She proceeded to do the jutsu to open the rock door, to Misuki's amazement. They walked into the main hallway, and down to the most used common living room. Tobi, Deidara, Itachi, and Kakuzu were chatting about Christmas coming up. Kakuzu saw Konan walk in the door, and jumped up in surprise when he saw someone with her. "KONAN! Who the HELL is that?!" He pointed a stitched finger at Misuki "Y-you… you can't do that!" Konan gave him a look and said calmly, "I'll handle it." Misuki just stared at the Akatsuki in front of her. "Your eyes look funny. They're Christmas colors! How'd you do that?" Konan tried to no avail to hide her laughter. "We're just getting cocoa 'Kuzu. Don't freak out. Do you four 'men' want any?" She was giggling.

"Chocolate? Uh, yeah, un." Deidara didn't seem to mind Misuki there. Apparently he just wanted cocoa. Tobi agreed with cheering "COCOA!!" and Itachi grunted his "yes" and Kakuzu nodded. Konan went to get the mugs of chocolate, but left Misuki back with the two and a half men. And Tobi.

She just stared at them with curious eyes "Soo I like your house its different." She walked up to the blond "And I love your hair" she smiled. 'He' smiled back "Thank you, your braids are cute too." Misuki giggled then proceeded to the guy with the weird mask "So why do you were an orange mask? Why not red and green for Christmas?" she asked. He started to jump up and down. "Tobi loves that idea! Tobi is gonna go paint his mask now!" then he ran down the hall that she came in from. She laughed really hard then went back to the man with the cool eyes "So you didn't tell me how you got your eyes like that, please tell me?" she looked hopeful. "No" he said blankly then walked away. She sighed and went to the last person that was there "Hey you look familiar, there is this kid in my village that looks like you, his name is Saskue, do you know him?" she asked. He just stood there in shock and was about to explode when Konan walked in "Alright who wanted cocoa?"

Tobi came running in, his mask half painted: red, green, glittery, and dripping with paint. He grabbed his orange mug off of the tray Konan was holding and ran back to where he was painting. "Thank you Konan!" He called down the hallway. "Tobi loves chocolate! And Tobi is a good boy!" Itachi groaned and grabbed a mug. Deidara got up, took his mug with corks in the side of it. He unplugged one, and before hot chocolate could spill out, he put his hand in its place. Misuki looked confused, and the blonde lifted his other hand to show a mouth sticking its tongue out at her. She giggled, and stuck out her tongue at his hand. Deidara laughed. Kakuzu walked by, grabbed a mug, and plopped down on the couch. Konan gave Misuki her mug with a smile, and sat down next to Kakuzu, whose arm went around her shoulder. Misuki sat down next to her new blue-haired friend and was about to take a sip when a cussing, silver-haired man came through the doorway. "Is that chocolate? I smell chocolate! I fucking LOVE chocolate!" Hidan ran up to Misuki and snatched her mug from her hands. "Gimmie that, kid." Misuki looked up at Hidan, with a deathly glare on her face. She held out her hand. "Give me my DAMN chocolate, you bastard!" Hidan gave her a childish, annoying face. "What if I don't?" He put his face right up in front of hers. "Make me."

"Gladly!" she hissed, her ears started to point then disappeared from what you could see under her hat then two cat ears appeared on her head making her hat fall off, she somehow grew a tail. She pounced on him, grabbing the cup of cocoa before it could spill; she put it down on the table and started to 'kill' Hidan. Walking into the room at that second was there leader Pein; he stared at Hidan and Misuki for a bit then yelled "Konan! What did you do this time!?" he glared at her then at the mug she was holding.

"Is that Cocoa? I want some!" He sits down on the other side of Konan and watches what was going on. "So, who is this?" he asked. Konan shrugged and handed Pein Misuki's cup off the coffee table. "This is Misuki. She threw a snowball at me, so I invited her in for cocoa. Do you mind? I didn't know she was… a cat demon of some kind." Pein drank some hot chocolate. "No, I don't mind. This is pretty entertaining. Hidan'll be fine. Besides, now we don't have to go looking for this one. Zetzu could use a partner, don't you think?"


End file.
